


Strange Meeting(s)

by Prochytes



Category: Burn Notice, Fringe, Lost, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetings with three women show Sayid what he is, and what he might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Meeting(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Lost to 6x06 “Sundown” and Fringe to 1x19 “The Road Not Taken”. Sayid alludes at one point to “Easter 1916”, by W. B. Yeats. Originally posted on LJ in 2010.

1.

 

The Irishwoman in Miami reminds Sayid of Kate. Solid muscle in the arms warns him not to buy her waif routine. That is not, anyway, what he has come to buy.

“Who’s it for?” she asks, as he inspects the merchandise.

“Perhaps, for no one. Perhaps I simply admire the birth of terrible beauty.”

“Classy. I don’t get many customers quoting Yeats. Full of the blarney, he was.”

“Blarney?”

“Irish for ‘crap’. No one buys guns to give _birth_ to anything. Who will you see when you pull the trigger?”

“My wife.”

In the end, she gives him a discount.

 

2.

 

If this is an interrogation technique, it is not one with which Sayid is familiar. That scares him a lot more than the FBI.

Agent Dunham’s questions are straightforward  (“Are you married?”), as are Sayid’s answers (“My wife is dead”). Yet her follow-ups (“I see. And how long has she been married to your brother?”) suggest that Dunham has heard something other than what he said. It as though she is conducting an interview with someone else.

When he is released (without charge, as always), he wonders, bizarrely, if he has left that second Sayid in the cell behind him.

 

3.

 

The market-place in Dar es Salaam is crowded. Sayid and his opponent therefore have a problem. Neither can do, undetected, the only thing either does well.

So, they sit together for refreshment, and part. The interlude is not displeasing.

“You deserve a better father, Ziva David.”

“A woman with another father would not be Ziva. ‘My spear’, he calls me.”

“His metaphor is inexact. A spear cannot choose its wielder. It is too late for me to change. But you... I am less sure.”

 Her mouth twists ironically. “Perhaps one day another Ziva will thank you.”

“Let us hope so.”

 

FINIS


End file.
